Our Little Secret
by roteschick
Summary: The war did not happen, so how will their lives be different? Follow Tris, Tobias, Christina, Will and other characters in this drama-filled story. A lot of Four Tobias /Tris, some Christina/Will. Who's lives will be changed? Relationships will be tested, friendships will be broken. Rating T-M, for language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm new to ffn, and this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like this, and it will mostly be Tris/Tobias, with some Chris/Will. Also, you will find out a secret from Tobias' life, and someone new. :) If I get enough reviews, I am planning to update twice a week, Tuesday and Thursday. So, PLEASE, review:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, which is written by the amazing Veronica Roth. I also do not own the characters, just their thoughts. :)**

Our Little Secret

**_Chapter 1: Time has its Way_**

**Tris' POV**

I am now an official member of Dauntless. The ceremony was just a few hours ago, but because Christina has been bugging me about the welcoming party, it seems like it's been forever. She has tested so many different eye makeup and blushes, and tried straightening my hair. Emphasis on "tried". I kept squirming and telling her no, so she ended up curling it. It didn't look natural, bouncy and loose, but I tried to forget that as I pulled on the outfit that we had bought earlier that day. She was pulling me out the door.

"I swear, if we are late-"

"Why is it a big deal if we are late again?"

Christina rolled her eyes, as if explaining something for the hundredth time. "I told you, Will said that there is always something exciting that starts before the party. So if you don't mind walking while putting your shoes on, that'd be great!"

Letting a sigh, knowing I am not going to win this battle, I take my heels in one hand lock the door with the other. I am half-jumping, half-trying to put on my shoe down the stairs when I start to wobble. And then I start to fall. I never had been very graceful.

"Keep up! Uriah's place is on the other side of the Pit so we have to-"

She doesn't finish, mainly because I am falling towards her. She moves out of the way just in time for me to fall on the last step.

"Thanks for the help. I'm glad you would catch me if I fall again. Oh, wait. YOU DIDN'T!"

"We don't have time for this! Get up, and keep moving!" I roll my eyes, and get up.

We make it there, but we're late, according to Christina. Will said we missed the beginning; Uriah had "kicked off" the party with sliding down the stairs with a mattress.

"Oh, really? I did the same thing on our way here, but without the mattress. It was fun!" I say, the sarcasm is hard not to hear in my voice. I hear familiar voices, but not the one I want to. I turn around, looking for him. Sighing, I turn to the current conversation, something about our new dauntless jobs. Barely listening, I start to tune everything out. I can't believe he's not here. I was sure he would come.

"You look… Stunning." A familiar voice whispers in my ear.

"Four! You came!" I say, not hiding the smile on my face. "Of course, why wouldn't I come? I wanted to congratulate all of my past initiates." He says, then coming closer, "besides, there is this one girl, she is beyond beautiful and just kicked everyone's ass in rankings." I can't help but blush. He sees this, as does everyone else. They are now staring, still in shock of what happened at the ceremony.

_"Do you think a hug would be too much?" I look deep into his eyes, the kind, soft, deep blue eyes I had fell for. "You know what? I don't even care." I lock my arms around his neck and pull him towards me. Our lips meet, and it feels ten times better knowing we don't have to hide us anymore._

That kiss has been the talk of Dauntless. When I walked back to my apartment, people just looked. I hate being the center of attention, so that made it awkward.

Tobias tries to start up conversation, not about him or me, but it's not working. Just then, the music starts playing. It's loud; others might think it's noisy and annoying. We all start dancing. Well, it's technically not dancing, mostly jumping and moving. Uriah comes up to us, holding a drink in his hand. He then, oh so kindly, asks us if we want one.

"I'll have one. Tris?" Tobias has that look of almost concern, but then I see the caring behind that. "Sure. Yeah, I'm now Dauntless, right?" I say, forcing a smile. Uriah walks, or more like stumbles, into the kitchen, then brings out two bottles. Tobias opens them both and hands me one. I take a drink, not caring that it burns. I actually like the taste, so I take another. I look up and see Tobias smiling.

"What? What is it?"

"I never knew you had a very strong taste for alcohol." He says, still smiling. I roll my eyes and finish the drink, surprisingly fast. Just then, Will walks up to us. I look up to say hi, but he stops me. "Christina needs your help."Confused with what she could possibly need help with Tobias and me, I ask, "With what?" Will shrugs. "I don't know, but she told me she needs you in the bathroom." I look up at Tobias, giving him a look that I will be back.

I walk into the bathroom. I look around, not noticing her at first. Once I see her, I run towards her. She has obviously crying. I bend down so we are at eye level. "What's up with you, Christina? You've been acting weird the past couple of days. And don't lie to me." "Please, don't tell anyone. I don't even have the guts to tell Will." She says this while fighting a sob. This worries me, as I have only seen her cry once before.

"Hey, you can tell me." She shakes her head, and I sigh. I have to make her crack. "We aren't leaving until you do." She takes a deep breath, and begins to choke on a sob. "I- I'm so stupid. I can't even imagine- Why didn't we- God, he's going to be pissed when I tell- " "You want to finish any of those sentences?" I say, trying to lighten the mood. The look she gives me suggests that I wasn't doing well. "C'mon, Chris. I tell you everything." "Except that you are dating Four."

"Am I ever going to live that one down?"

"Probably not." She starts a smile. "Well, as you know Will and I are dating, and well we've kind of been, you know, intimate." She pauses, searching my face for something. My face is expressionless, though. I think I know what coming next.

"Tris, I'm pregnant."

**Tobias' POV**

Tris has gone to help Christina. It's been almost a half an hour, and I'm getting worried. This must have been something important. As I get up to get them, Tris walks in with a slouched Christina. They have obviously both been crying, though the fake smile Tris has on begs to differ.

"Hey, what have you girls been up to?" I try to smile, but Tris just says, "Not the time." And speed walks towards the kitchen, dragging Christina along. I knew nobody else would be in the kitchen, since it seems the whole faction is in Uriah's living room. I lean against the door, making sure it doesn't move, as I try to make out what they are saying.

_"Tell him. He's going to find out." "Not here, he's half-drunk anyway. I'll tell him tomorrow." "No, you won't. I have to be here to make sure you do. Now, act Dauntless and tell him!"_

What is Christina hiding? And who is she telling it to? I look up to see that the door is no longer closed, as I look up to see an annoyed Tris and a nervous Christina. Suddenly, Tris stops, scans the room for a minute, then grabs Christina's wrist and walks towards the middle of the dance floor. She whispers something into Will's ear, and the three of them walk into the hallway. I push pasted the people on the dance floor and walk into the hallway. Christina looks as if she is going to break down in sobs, but Tris just pinches the bridge of her nose, what she does when she has a headache. They only one who notices I'm here is Will, and when he sees me, his face relaxes.

"Hey, Four." "Hey guys. What's going on?" Will looks at me with a confused face, knowing that he must not know anything about this either. Tris gives Christina a look, and I feel as if they are talking to each other with face expressions. Christina takes a deep breath, and looks at Will.

"I wasn't feeling too well about two weeks ago. I started to throw up, and couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat anything, and I always had a headache. It got worse as the week went on, so I went to the emergency room one night after you were asleep. They ran some tests, and they told me that I was pregnant." She says that last part so quietly, I didn't think Will heard her at first. But then his jaw drops, and he shakes his head.

"No, no no no no. This can't be happening. How did this happen? You were on the pill, I used protection. It was almost impossible!" Will has lost the shock in his face, but it is replaced with fear. "We can't be parents! We aren't even seventeen!" "I know, Will. I've been… Looking at other choices." He starts to walk away, but she grabs his wrist. "They have adoption, Will! And…" "Don't say it. Don't you _dare_ say it." He pulls away and walks down the hall, to his new apartment. Christina walks after him.

"Well, I can honestly say I did not see that coming."

**Tris' POV**

I lean back against the wall. How could they have been so careless? Does she realize what she has done? Taking care of another living, breathing human, at _sixteen?_ Tobias sees me thinking and walks over to where I am standing. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. _I'm glad we don't have to go through this, _I think in my head. I could not imagine the pressure for her. But Will was not being very understanding about this either. He almost sounded like he was blaming Christina for what happened.

Tobias says, interrupting my thoughts, "Hey, you want to go back to the party?" I nod. I could use another beer.

We walk back in, greeted by a loud crowd of Dauntless, dancing to some old music that Uriah had found that morning. I grab Tobias and pull him into the kitchen. "What are we doing in here? The party is out there." I roll my eyes. "I know that, but I'm getting a drink. Want another?" He nods, and I see his mouth coming to a smirk. I take out two bottles from the fridge and he opens them. Without thinking, I take a big swig, probably half of the bottle. "Slow down there, Tris." But I didn't want to slow down. In fact, I chug the rest of the bottle and open the fridge to get a new one. I feel Tobias' hand stopping the door from opening any more. "You might need to switch to water." He looks at me, concerned. "I'm fine. Really. I've only had two. What's one more?" He sighs, slowly removing his hand. I open it and we walk back into the party. I fast-paced song comes on, and he grabs my hand, pulling me towards the dance floor. We start dancing, and he puts his free hand on my waist.

I keep drinking, and so does he. After a while, the room starts to sway from side to side. I giggle, wondering why I have three hands. I turn around, and someone is standing behind me. He looks familiar, but I can't remember his name. To-Tombias? No. Oh, wait. A number! Five? I giggle, thinking of how silly it is to have a number as a name. Five notices and asks me what's so funny. "Your name, it's a number! What does that even mean, Five?" He looks around, and then sighs. "You've had one too many drinks. It's Four, Tris." "Fourtris? That's even weirder!" "Come on, let's go." He then picks me up, and it feels like I'm flying when we are walking down the hallway. I giggle; his hands are right above the hem of my pants, below my shirt. I start to feel ticklish, and start laughing uncontrollably. Fourtris, or Five, or whatever his name was, digs around for something in his pocket and opens the door. He lays me down on the bed, and I almost instantly fall asleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I have been writing this, and I already have more for you:) So review, and maybe I will put up Chapter 2 tonight! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys rock. I wake up to 10 followers? :D I am soo sorry about the late update. I have two older siblings that would NOT stop bugging me… So, Chapter Two, and maybe three tomorrow? I finally know where this story is going. I am so excited!  
**

**_Chapter Two: You Can't Run Forever_**

**Will's POV**

I slam the door to my apartment shut and lie down, face first. How could this have happened? She was being so irresponsible. Christina knew for two weeks and didn't tell me! I can't believe she's even considering… An abortion. Just the thinking that word make me shutter.

My mother was not supposed to have me, but she thought she could handle two kids, with the help of my father. My sister was supposed to be an only child, and being in Erudite, my parents had no problem telling me that I was a mistake. They felt as if it would be best if I knew everything. I always felt like they held that against me, as if it was my fault. When I was three, my mother had again gotten pregnant. She was an emotional mess, but my father constantly told her it will be ok. About five months into her pregnancy, my father got in a car accident and died on impact. After he died, she told herself three kids was too many, and what was the point to carry a child she would not keep? My sister, Cara, and I cried for days, knowing now that we would not have a little brother or sister anymore.

That next week, my mother went to the hospital to get the procedure done. In the process, the doctors told us that some vital organs were damaged; rare and fatal. She has lost a lot of blood, and was not looking good.

That day, my mother died at 6:18 pm. My little brother died at 3:18 pm. Exactly three hours apart. I was only three years old, and my sister had just turned fourteen. She looked after me, until I was thirteen. I got a job and started helping her with money. Then when I turned sixteen, the year of the choosing ceremony, I knew what I had to do. I had to switch factions, for Cara.

I took my simulation test, and released all my anger then, taking the knife and defending myself against the dog. My test results were Dauntless and Erudite; Divergent. I obviously could not choose Erudite, so I switched to Dauntless. At the choosing ceremony, I saw my sister and she mouthed "Thank you so much. I love you." I promised myself then and there that I would never be or put someone else in the situation that my sister and I were put in.

My head hurts and I feel my eyes stinging. I hear a knock on my door, but I don't feel the energy to open it. "William Louis! Open this door, right now!" I sigh, pinch the bridge of my nose, and open the door. Christina's face instantly softens as she sees my expression. I pull her into a hug, and she starts to sob.

"Hey, you're ok. We are going to get through this, alright? You're ok, Chris." She leans her head against my chest and I pull her in my apartment. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

**Christina's POV**

He pulls me into his room, and I immediately take in the familiar couch, the sturdy coffee table, the almost-always empty fridge. We sit on the couch, and Will turns on the TV. I can tell he is trying to keep my mind off the situation at hand, so I go along with it.

I am woken up by Will, lightly shaking me. In his hands, he holds coffee and donuts. I smile slightly, thanking him for breakfast. I look at the clock, and am shocked when it reads 11:23 am. I jump up and realize that I was supposed to meet Tris at her apartment in seven minutes. I give Will a light kiss on his cheek and walk out of his room. I go to my apartment, which is three doors down, and change clothes. I look in the mirror. My cheeks are red and puffy, indicating that I've been crying. I may be imagining this, but my jeans feel tighter. My favorite shirt that I bought in the beginning of initiation no longer fits. This snaps me back into reality, so I grab my bag and take the stairs to Tris' apartment on the fourth floor.

"Christina? Is that you?" I turn around to see Samuel, one of my friends from Candor. "Hey, Sam. What are you doing here?" Now that I am awake and thinking properly, this was my first thought running through my mind. "I'm here to study the behavioral mind patterns of the citizens of each faction to see how the lateral part of their brain responds to a simulation of fear." This takes me back a step, but I am reminded by the word "simulation" that he had transferred to Erudite. I had always thought he seems out of place in Candor, always staying after school and never really speaking his mind. I realize that I have not said anything back, and he looks at me with his eyebrows raised. "Are you ok, Christina?" Even though I came from Candor, I feel like it is easy for me to lie. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired. Listen, it was really good to see you again, but I am actually later for a meeting." Lie number two. "Ok, see you around then?" I nod and walk away, not even bothering to look to see how late I am.

**Tris' POV**

I glance at my clock, and it reads 11:51. I'm not very surprised at Christina for being late, she did just tell her boyfriend she was pregnant. But I thought it would be late enough for her. I take out my cell phone and turn on my TV, finding something to watch while I wait.

_Hey, Tobias:)_

I wait, settling on a channel about fighting techniques.

_Hi, Tris. Aren't you supposed to be meeting with Chris?_

_Yeah, but she's late. I wasn't really expecting her to be on time, though. Wanna meet me later for dinner in the park? I have news to tell you;)_

_Sure, that sounds great. But if the news is your pregnant, Tris, we might have a problem there._

I was in the middle of texting him that that was not the news, when I decided to have a little fun.

_OMG, how did you know? Christina told you, didn't she?!_

I look up from my phone, knowing it would take him a minute to reply. I watch the instructor starting to do side-sweep kicks. _Tobias does them better. His muscles in his legs flex when he does it. It's quite attractive._ I was just about to see if Tobias replied, when there is a knock on my door. _Finally, _I think, _Christina's had enough grieving time. _I am just about to open the door when it comes flying towards me. It hits me in the head and pins me against the wall.

"Tris? Are you in here?" His voice sounded worried. Oh, he didn't think I am actually pregnant, did he?

" .Door." He quickly pulls the door back and reaches for me. "Oh my god, Tris. I am so sorry! Are you ok?" His eyes are wide open, a deep blue, telling me that he's worried. "I'm fine, Tobias. Listen, about the-" He interrupts my talking with his lips. I lean back, and he sighs. "Tris, I am so sorry. We are going to get through this. I will start helping you, not working as much. You shouldn't work as much either. I will get you anything you need, ok? Just tell me. I love you, Tris. I am here with what-" He stops mid-sentence, to see that I am giggling, trying to suppress my laughter by biting my lower lip. "You're not pregnant, are you?" I shake my head, and trying to avoid eye contact. "Tris! You scared me to death! Why did you do that to me?" He asks the last part in a whisper, still holding me in a hug. "Just a thought, did it ever occur to you that we've never had sex?" He rolls his eyes, "I am an idiot."

**Christina's POV**

I open the door to see Tris is in Tobias' arms, and they are deep in a kiss. I silently gag; they are all over each other. For someone who is afraid of intimacy, she sure looks like she is enjoying that. I cough, and Tobias sighs.

"I should go." Ya think? "Ok, see you tonight." Tris says, and gives him a wink. Ugh, can they ever stop?

"Ok, I get it. You two are in love. Do you need to rub it in my face? Your happy-go-lucky attitude lately is getting on my nerve." I don't remember when I got annoyed, but it has been getting old. "I'm sorry that I'm kissing my boyfriend, Chris. That's what you're supposed to do!" "Well, for someone who is afraid of sex, this seems very intimate!" "Oh, you should know about intimacy, says the girl who is pregnant!"

I take a step back. "Chris, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry. Please, wait." I don't hear the rest of what she says. I run, not sure where my destination is, but I run.

**Tobias' POV**

After the door shuts in Tris' apartment, I start to walk down the halls. I hear yelling, and see that it's coming from her apartment. I can't make out any of the words, and it suddenly stops. I thought they would make up now; what they usually do. I walk back to my apartment to find my TV still on and my recliner on its side. My coffee is all over my floor. I sigh, and walk to the kitchen. I grab paper towels and start to wipe it up, but the noise of the lock stops me. Only two people have a key; me, and Tris. I go back to wiping up the mess, knowing she is going to say something about me being "tidy" if she sees me.

I look up to see Tris in tears. I drop the towel and ran over to her. She accepts my hug, and starts to cry into my chest. I remove her hands from my face, and tilt her chin up. "Hey, what's wrong?" She shakes her head. "Me and Christina got into a fight. She was getting all in my face about us being "all over each other". I said "look who's talking". She stormed out, we exchanged some not-so-nice words, and she ran off. I looked everywhere; Will's, the Pit, Lynn's, Marlene's, everywhere! I can't find her. Maybe I shouldn't worry." I see her expression, changing from worried to angry. "Don't worry. Christina's smart; she wouldn't run away. She's just stressed. She'll come back."

"You're right. Are you hungry?" Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten all day. "Yeah, let's go." I grab her hand, and we walk out of my apartment.

**A/N: Wow... This is a process. I had a moment. I couldn't find where to upload a new chapter when it was in front of my face the whole time. I smacked my head on the desk; that earned a weird look from my sister:) Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I feel like I have let 27 people down. That is 27 more than usual that count on me! I had a party Friday, moving my sister to college Saturday, and I had softball Sunday! I have finally completed this chapter. It's shorter, (again, I am so sorry!) but I hope you enjoy!**

**Christina's POV**

When I get on the train, I feel a sense to keep running. This is my life, and nobody can tell me what to do. I feel so much pressure with this baby. Will thinks we should keep it, but who are we kidding? My mom would freak, but my dad would be reasonable. He was the one I would always go to for advice; always knew what to say. I always think what he would tell me when I was in a situation. _You are strong. You always have been. How would you benefit from this? _He always asked me that. What are the pros and cons? I make a mentally make a list.

Well, I would be more responsible. Will and I would grow closer. I have the chance to bringing life into this world. The cons; I may not be able to afford food, diapers, everything for it. I would have no social life. I wouldn't be able to work for, who knows how long.

But Will would help; he would be there. I know what I have to do. I have to go see her.]

**Tris' POV**

After we get back from lunch, I feel better. Tobias kept telling me not to worry, Chris will be back. I know her, but she has been acting differently lately. We get back to Tobias' room, and we sit on the couch. He turns on the TV and I rest my head on his shoulder. I put my feet up on the armrest, and can't help but thinking that I love been so casual. We don't have to please anyone or do anything special; just being ourselves. This is the only time is see Tobias' guard down, and I love this side of him.

"What are you thinking about? You look deep into thought there." I raise my glance, and smile when I see his expression; so relaxed and comfortable. "Oh, just how you look _extremely_ handsome when you are so casual." He raises his eyebrows. "So, you only think I'm '_extremely_ handsome' when I am casual?" He says, emphasizing the "extremely" part. I laugh, while I roll my eyes. "A little self-centered, are we?" He furrows his brows. "No, my world is centered around you, now." My eyes go big. I basically hear Christina "aww"ing. "Well, you're a pretty big part of me, too." He smiles, the gentle, kind one I have come to know and love.

I lean into him, pulling on his chin so my lips meet his. It's a sweet kiss; our lips seem to fit each other's perfectly. I put my hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. Tobias puts his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. His tongue grazes my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I don't give it him immediately, teasing him. He groans, and I smile, opening my mouth for him. I move my tongue in rhythm with his, sweeping his bottom lip every once in a while. His hands move their way to my hips.

"Awe, well aren't you two just the cutest couple in the world?" Eric. What is he doing here? Tobias leans his forehead onto mine. "Hey, Eric. What are you doing in my apartment?" He says, not bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. "I'm just checking in on the newest Dauntless couple! Tris, isn't he a little old for you? Or have you two already 'sealed the deal'?" Dauntless boys can be so inappropriate. "Is that really any of your business, Eric? You just want to know because you have no girlfriend of your own!" I say, filling with anger. "Sounding a bit protective, are we, Tris? You two really must have! Nice one, Four." Eric says, then walks out of the apartment without saying anything else.

"So now the leader of Dauntless gossip thinks we've 'done it'. Way to go, Tris." "Tris? What did I do to this problem? You're the one who just _had_ to kiss me in front of all the Dauntless." He rolls his eyes. "So, you _don't_ want me to kiss you right now?" "Oh, yeah. I do." With that, his lips find mine again.

**Will's POV**

I walk around Dauntless, looking for Chris. I was going to apologize for being a complete jerk yesterday. You can't just expect a person to take something as becoming a parent lightly. Yet, she is the one caring her. Or him.

The more I think about this baby, the more excited I am getting. Christina and I are so close, and this new little person would be an incredible opportunity for the both of us to become more independent. I can't believe there will be a mini-me in this world. Or mini Chris. Oh lord, the world can barely handle one as it is!

When I feel like I have looked everywhere, worried starts to take over my happiness. Where could she be; is she ok? I finally go to Tris' room, only to find Four making out and kissing her neck. Tris, is Tris, _giggling_? Her eyes go wide when she sees me, and nudges Four to stop. He looks disappointed, but then follows her gaze and meets mine. She rolls off his lap and stands up. "Hey, Will. What are you doing here? What's up?" She asks, her cheeks still red as she fidgets with fixing her shirt. "Have either of you Christina? I can't find her anywhere." Tris' eyes go big as she glares to Four. "Well, Christina and I had a little fight. She stormed off, and I tried to follow her. I thought she would come back by now. It's almost eleven." "So, this is _your_ fault? She's gone because of _you_?" She walks over to me, and opens her mouth to speak, but I don't let her. I punch her square in the jaw.

**Tobias' POV**

When he punches Tris in the jaw, I knew that he had gone too far. I stand up and run over to Tris, who is holding the side of her face. I look up at Will, who has a satisfied smirk on his face. The anger from him punching a girl, my _girlfriend_, for that matter, grows inside of me. I punch him right below the rib cage, and as he bends down, I bring my elbow to his jaw. It just grazes his neck as he pulls my arm and his other fist connects with my nose. His foot connects with my side, and I can't keep my balance. I fall and I see Will's fist connect with my face as I try to pull him off. My muscles aren't receiving the messages that my brain is trying to send. His fist connects once again with my temple, and my vision goes blurry. I faintly hear screaming, and then Will is off me. I see a figure elbow Will in the ribs and knees him in the groin. He falls to the ground, and I notice the figure coming towards me. The last thing I see before I fall into darkness is a pair of bright blue eyes.

**A/N: I get my school computer back soon, so I don't have to worry about home computers. All of my mornings are free this week, but then go back to school next week. :( But I will find time to write! Review, it makes me all giddy inside that people actually like it:) Also, I do not own Divergent, or the characters (though I wish I owned Tobias;) ). I will probably update soon, very soon. Because I have no life. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I feel terrible. My week has been hectic, the first week of high school as an eighth grader is scary. I have been having terrible insomnia some nights, so I would come home from school feeling exhausted. I have worked time into my daily schedule to write each day, so maybe every three days now?:)

Chapter 4: Bad Things Continue to Happen

Tris' POV

I look at the knocked-out Tobias. I can't help but thinking, how could Tobias, top of initiation and who never loses a fight, be knocked unconscious by Will? My thought is interrupted by a pair of bright blue eyes. "What the hell was that?" I look at him, seriously. "Well, it's good to see you too." He says, showing that gentle smile that I fell for. He tries to raise his head, but automatically winces and puts it back down. Bringing me back to my previous thought, I ask him again. "What happened back there? What happened to Four, the strong, smart, quick Four that knew how to knock out a guy in a punch?" He looks up at me with sad eyes, and sighs deeply.

"That.. What he said to you.. The way he punched you- that's the way my father used to punch my mother. It was tone my father used.. Before he would get out his gun and-" he takes a breath and continues, "threaten her. Hurt her. It brought back terrible memories. I lost it. I couldn't think straight. I wanted to protect you, but the memories-" I stopped him. I knew his abuse was a sensitive subject. I have only seen Tobias cry once, in his fear landscape. I didn't want to force him to talk about something he doesn't want to. "I understand. I get that you were feeling so many emotions and so many memories, that you kinda spaced out. Just, don't scare me like that again, ok? I was getting worried I lost my strong, muscular Tobias." I say with a smile as I gently hug him.

ERIC'S POV:

"That little skank." Max says as we walk back to my apartment. It was getting late, and we were going to the bar. "I can't believe Four, big, scary Four, is dating that little girl? He must be using her for it." "Tris? Oh, no. She is more innocent then an twelve-year-old. Though, she looks like it." Max laughs at my joke, but in my mind, I can't help wonder what she does look like. Her flowing blonde locks, the way her hips are just starting to round towards her..

"Eric! Stop spacing out. We need to separate those two. It makes Dauntless seem like we don't care about ages." "I thought we don't?" I ask him, honestly confused. "We don't, usually. But when it comes to relationships, we have a separate set of rules. It makes Dauntless guys look bad to be dating skimpy little initiates. The girls look small and weak. We don't want that." I think about Tris, and how she looks next to Four. Confident, strong, beautiful. Maybe Dauntless rules are wrong. They bring out the best in each other. I still don't think Four is right for Tris, she needs a leader, someone like me. "Yeah, you're right. But how are we going to break them up?" Max frowns, trying to think. "I don't know. But we have to do something fast. They seem really close for the time being." "Well, then, maybe somebody needs to get between them." I smirk as we walk into the bar, knowing how to make sure they will be over by the end of the week.

TOBIAS' POV:

Tris hugs me, and I wrap my arms around her. I ignore the pain, mostly because of what she said. "My Tobias", my. She called me hers. I have never heard her say that, but it sounds so much better than it ever could have.

"I love you, Tris." The words come out before my brain processes what I am saying, and she releases me, looking shocked. I lay there, waiting for her to say something, but she just stares at me with her mouth gaped open. She doesn't respond for a while, but when she does, she says the words I have been dying to hear from her ever since I met her.

"I love you, too, Tobias."

I can't hide the giant smile growing on my face, and also on hers. She leans down to me for a kiss; a sweet, gentle one. I am getting the feeling, the feeling I get when I'm with her, or near her, or thinking about her, which is always. The way she sneaks looks at me in the hallway when she thinks I'm not looking, the glances she steals at lunch when I sit with the older Dauntless, the way she looks at me when she thinks I'm asleep; I'm always paying attention to her. I love her in ways she doesn't even know about.

TRIS' POV

I just told him I love him. And I do.

I love Tobias Eaton. And I told him. And then we kissed.

I didn't realize that I loved him until he told me. It was a shock as those words rolled off my tongue. His smile was so big is was almost silly, but was still hot. I laugh as he kisses me, a soft one. When we back away, we are both smiling like idiots. I glance at the clock, then realize I was supposed to sign up for my job as a Dauntless Initiate Trainer.

I lean my head against his. "I would love to stay here, but I have to go sign up for DIT. When are they releasing you?" "They said I could go home tonight. I'll meet you at my apartment tonight, then?" He says with a smirk. "Hmm, aren't you on bed rest for two days so you don't hurt anything?" "Yes, I am. Wanna be my nurse?" He says with a wink. I love when he is like this, playful and fun, so unlike Four, hard and cold. "Totally." I say, and turn on my heel. I swing my newly-full hips as I walk out the door.

I walk into the hallway and see the Dauntless leaders in the bar as I pass it on my way to the Jobs Office. I hear someone call my name, and I look over my should to see, not only the leaders of Dauntless, but drunk leaders of Dauntless. It was apparently Eric who said my name, so I walk over towards him. "You look good, Tris. Pretty, today." He says in a low voice. No doubt alcohol is connected with his words, but it doesn't look on purpose when he puts a hand on the small of my back. "I need to show you something, in my office." I try to resist his forcing hand, but he puts more strength and I turn around and see the other leaders smirking and laughing.

A/N: I hope you enjoy:) I wonder what is going to happen next;) Any guesses? I hope you guys haven't lost faith in me, don't fail on me now! I love all of you guys!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, Readers! I am proud to present Chapter 5! I just looked, I have 945 visitors, and 2,515 views. THAT IS INSANE. I am so glad people like it, and I think this is my favorite chapter to write by far. Important note at the end, but I didn't want you distract by a long intro:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Darn.**

_**Chapter 5: The Office**_

**TRIS' POV**:

I don't know what he needs to show me, and I don't ask. A drunk Eric is bad enough, but an angry drunk Eric could be dangerous. He takes me back down the hall I just came from, then realize his office isn't down here. "Um, Eric?" I ask, not wanting to provoke him. "Yes, beautiful?" I raise my eyebrows. I put my hand where his hand is, and grab it. I pull it away from my back, and turn around to face him. "Did you just call me beautiful?" "Yes, I did. Why, do you prefer something else?" He grabs my wrist, but I shake it away immediately. "Tris is fine. Where are we going? We passed your office a while ago." "Well, I would personally like to show you your new apartment. It's right up here, actually." He sounds like he has sobered up a little, so I feel almost more threatened. If I do something wrong, he will not hesitant and stumble.

We walk up to a door, written on it says, 194. I'm glad my senses came in, because new Dauntless are always on the fifth floor. Tobias is still on the fifth floor; he rejects his permission to move down floors.

"I thought only top Dauntless live on the first floor?" I ask him. His expression seems like he is up to something, but I can't quite place it. He no longer has his hand on my back. Eric unlocks the door; not taking his eyes off me. I begin to be a bit self-conscious, but that leaves me when he opens the door, and I see the last thing I want to.

**TOBIAS' POV**:

I came down to Jessie's apartment because she said she needed to talk to me about DIT. She walked by to her apartment, and basically dragged me in. She grabbed my wrist and sat me down on the bed. I am taken back by her actions. I look around the room; the small bed, the small kitchen, the small bathroom, the small table. Everything in this room feels, small. She sits next to me on the bed, and as she does, I slide off. "Is everything ok?" She asks me, a fake-innocent smile on her face. "I'm fine. Look, I have somewhere to be, so if you want to start to explain what I'm here for that-" Her finger stops my lips; she is now standing way too close for me. "Shh, we both know we aren't here to talk." She pushes me down onto the awkwardly-placed bean bag chair. She sits on my lap confidently, like she has had this all planned out.

Her arms wrap around my neck, struggling to get her off of me. I squirm, obviously wanting to escape. "How cute. You think you want to get away. Tell me, have you and Tris even had sex?" I don't answer her, so she continues. "Awe. You haven't. I bet a guy like you has girls throwing themselves at you." Like you are doing now. "Tell me, do you even like her? I mean, she has the body of a child!" "She is not a child! She is a beautiful, young woman, and has more respect for herself than you'll ever have!"I push her off of me, but not for long, because she tackles me onto the bed and pushes her lips against mine. I am pushing on her shoulders, but she seems surprisingly strong and keeps me down. At the same time, I hear the door unlock and open. She releases me and I find who's standing at the door.

Tris. With Eric.

She looks shocked, angry, and sad all at the same time. And then, as if that wasn't bad enough, Eric deprives her anger and kisses her. Now it's my turn to be angry.

I push Jessie off and by that time, Tris is struggling against Eric. He has her wrists in his fists, and is pushing her against the door frame. She then does what I have taught her; uses her knees. Her knee connects with his groin, and he pulls away. I don't think twice; I grab her hand and run.

**TRIS' POV**:

He grabs my hand, and I don't resist. I don't care if I just saw him kissing another girl, partially because he saw me kiss Eric. Eric. Now that I think about what happened, I almost completely stop in my place and throw up. Eric kissed me? I can't think straight, which is why I'm not really wondering where we are going, just following Tobias.

When we reach the basement of Dauntless offices, we start turning through a series of hallways. I am starting to get dizzying, not knowing how Tobias can keep up with all the turns we're taking. Finally, we turn into a long hallway and turn into the first door on the right. The door is large, locked and heavy. The room is fairly large, all brick, and is cozy. It has a kitchen in the back corner, a sofa and two recliners in the middle with a TV on a stand, a door, which I'm guessing is a bathroom, to the left, and a fireplace on the right wall.

"What is this place?" "This is my surprise for you. I have been fixing this up since I came here a year ago. Then, you came, and you became Dauntless, and we started dating... I wanted this to be a place for us. No one knows about these down here. They were used for apartments years ago, but then they decided it was too 'suspicious' having Dauntless down here, unattended, so they built more up. I found this place about a year and a half ago, when I had to fix some tanks. I got lost, and found these. I've always loved them." I walk in the middle, looking around. It was old, had a homey feel, and I loved it. "I love it. It's so cozy. I feel like we could just live down here and the world wouldn't know." He comes up behind me and grabs my waist. "That's the point." He whispers, and kisses my cheek. "What do you mean? We can't just escape life, I mean, we have to find Chris, and help Will, and-" He spins me around, and kisses me, signaling for me to shut up.

"Do you remember what this week is?" I bit my inside cheek, trying to think. "Tris, don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself." He says with a smile. Wait, hurt! "How can you walk? How come you are not, like, passed out from the pain?" He laughs at this, which I am confused as to what is funny. "They gave me some pain relief drug, so I can't feel it. I'll wake up tomorrow with severe pain from all this moving, though." I sigh, knowing that I have caused him pain. "Anyway, this week just so happens to be free week. Dauntless set aside a week every month to just do whatever. So, I have already informed Uriah and those guys we were going away, and our Jobs don't start for two weeks..." He trails off, and I know where this is heading.

Tobias' lips meet mine. It starts out slow; sweet and innocent. His hands finds my waist, and pulls me closer. I completely forget about everything else, as his tongue asks for entrance. Our tongues meet each other, rhythmically moving with each other. He bends down to my level, not breaking the kiss, and puts his hands behind my knees. In a swift motion, he hitches my legs around him, so he is now carrying me. We stay like this for a while, kissing, when he detaches his lips from mine. I hear almost a sigh of disappointment from my lips escape, but did not last long, as Tobias starts to work on my neck. He lays soft kisses up and down my neck, stopping to pay attention to my ear. He whispers meaningless words; comforting, soothing words. He eventually works his way down again, and starts to nibble on a sensitive part of my neck. A moan escapes my mouth accidentally. Tobias' lips start up my neck and finds my lips again. We kiss again, and I know this will be a very fun week.

**A/N: Well, wasn't that a chapter of emotions? I hope you guys enjoyed it, I was very motived, since I saw reviews that they could NOT wait until I update. That makes me SO happy:) So, I have been thinking, should they have their first time, should it be vague, and still be rated T, or be descriptive and go M? Should they even do it now? I love hearing your opinions! And if you are confused about the whole people kissing people, that will be explained in the next chapter:) Until then, Happy Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, guys. I had to take a couple of weeks off. My life is just wacked. But, I am back. My mom has pushed me to be more of a social butterfly, so I might not be so frequent. I am trying my hardest! I hope you guys enjoy, Chapter 6:)

Chapter 6: Our Week Off

TRIS' POV:

It's the same everyday. I wake up late in bed, laying in Tobias' arms. He would already be up, and have gotten us coffee and be back in bed by the time I wake up. We'd both just sit in bed, not in any rush. We talked about little things; our jobs, our friends, everything. One morning, it started out as a usual day.

"Good morning, beautiful." "Well, good morning, Mr. Tobias. What's on the agenda today?" "Well, I was thinking watching some movies. I brought the classics." I sit up, instantly excited. "You brought Finding Nemo? Oh my god. I love you!" I wrapped my arms around him. He laughs. "You love me for my movie choices?" I nuzzle my head in his neck and nod. "Fair enough."

We both finish drinking our coffees, and we both get up to make our way to the kitchen. I grab the pan and turn on the burner. I turn the waffle maker on and put bacon in the oven. Over the week, I had learned this was his favorite breakfast. I make it while he showers, so I set the table while it's cooking. The timer goes off, and I rush to it while taking the bacon out. I set everything on the table, and am pretty satisfied with my work. Just then, Tobias walks in, a towel is drying his hair. He is looking the other way, towards the bedroom. "Hey, I heard the timer. It smells amazing." He says the last part slowly as he turns around. "I made breakfast. I know it's your favorite." He walks up to me and wrap his arms around my waist. "You are amazing. I don't deserve you, you know that?" I shake my head, pulling back. "Don't say that. Don't put yourself down like that. I don't want to hear you ever say that again." He laughs. "Ok then. Never. Now, can we please eat? You didn't make this food to just look at."

We eat silently; not an awkward silent, but a comfortable one. He takes my hand under the table, and pulls my chair closer to him. I continue to eat, but Tobias has clearly lost interest on his plate. I pretend to not notice his hand moving on my knee. I reach for my glass, and as I lift it to my lips, Tobias' hand moves to the inside of my thigh. I spit my milk as I turn my head to face him, covering him in it. I felt my eyes go huge. "Oh, my god! I am so sorry! Here let me help you!" I grab a napkin and start wiping his face off. I look down and see that it has gotten everywhere, so I take more napkins and start wiping his neck, chest, abs, until I get to his lower half. I smirk at him, thinking that I can have a bit of fun of my own.

TOBIAS' POV:

Tris has dried me off from her milk incident the waist up. I have to admit, I had got pretty "excited" with her hands all over me. She spent a lot of time on my abs, and I thanked myself for secretly working out for the past year. She works her way to my waist, then stops. I can't help but think that I want her to continue, but at the same time, not wanting to push her too far. She looks up at me, a mysterious, playful smile on her face. She skips my waist and starts on my legs, trying not to smile the whole time. I am pretty sure she can tell my "situation" by they way her pupils dilate when her eyes travel up. She gets up, pulls me out of the chair, and circles around me. I was just about to turn around when I feel her hands tugging my shirt. I am anxious to see where she is taking this, but do not deny her hands as the pull off the shirt. Tris then throws the shirt on the chair and circles me so I can see her, but only momentarily as she pushes her lips against mine.

We stand there, me not wanting to push her, just making out. Then, she suddenly stops, pushes away, and grabs the shirt. "Where are you going?" I ask, and even I can hear the desperation in my voice. "The bathroom. I'm going to do some laundry." I am shocked. "Now? Why do you need to do laundry now?" I ask, confused. One minute we are making out, and the next she says she's doing laundry? She seems to ignore me. "Oh, Tobias? Could you toss me your shirt? I might as well." Tris says with a smile. She must have been up to something this whole time. Payback for what I did to her at the table. She walks out of our room with a basket and I throw the milk-soiled shirt at her. She isn't looking, but still catches with the basket. She slowly walks across the room, purposely taking her time, then opens the bathroom door. I roll my eyes, and plop myself down on the couch. Tris has been very sexual lately, I think to myself. Maybe she's hinting me. Should I? We are pretty serious. But, you don't want to ruin it. I have this internal fight within me until Tris comes back out.

She sits next to me on the couch. "So, we never really did talk about what happened at Jessie's." I nod. I knew we couldn't not talk about this. I tell her the whole thing. About the hospital visit, the apartment, everything. "Now, why were you with Eric?" "He told me about some job thing that he had to show me in his office. I knew he was drunk, I should have said no. I didn't want him to do anything. I am so oblivious." Tell me about it. The hinting in training ring a bell? "Babe, it's not your fault. You were scared." She glares at me. I knew I said something wrong. "Babe? Since when do you call me babe?" "I don't know, it sounds cute. It sounds, couple-ish." "Well, babe," emphasis, probably mocking me, because she smiles, "I was not scared. I am Dauntless, I do not get scared by a boy, or Eric." And with the sudden anger in her eyes, I knew she meant it.

A/N: Well, I know most of you wanted them to, but I felt as if they aren't there yet. But they almost are. Trust me, that was only a sneak peek. Next chapter will be the last part of the week. Maybe they will find someone;) who knows? Well, until next time, Happy Reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Divergent or the characters.**

_**Chapter 7: The Week Off - Pt.2**_

**TRIS' POV:**

He called me scared. Scared? I didn't think he thought that low of me. He seems to know what I'm thinking because he corrects himself. "Tris, I didn't mean that. You weren't scared, just- well, you were prob- I don't know." I laugh. He tries to impress me all the time, and is always trying to make me happy. Little does he know, his presence makes me happy enough.

I rest my head on head on his shoulder. I release my anger when his arm wraps around me. We just sit there like that for a while, when suddenly he brings up a topic even I don't like to talk about.

"Are you a virgin?" I am shocked by this question. We have never really talked about our sex life before, and this was a really random time. He must see my confusion and quickly corrects himself. "I'm sorry, Tris. I was just wondering. Really, you don't have to answer." I take a deep breath. In Abnegation, we never asked questions that would make the other person uncomfortable. In Dauntless, they never did talk about it. They just did it. "Yes, I am." People from Abnegation rarely held hands in public, let alone have sex with someone who is supposed to be selfless. They were to wait until they were married to kiss.

I look up at Tobias, and he is starring off into space. Is he a virgin? I think. Probably not. He had girls fighting for him during training. Of course, he would always shoot them down. I decide to just ask him. "What about you?" He snaps out of his daze and his eyes landed on mine. "What about me?" He asks with a confusion that had to be fake. He's stalling. He isn't a virgin. He's had sex. "You know, are you one? A- a virgin?" His eyes go wide. Why are you so nervous?! "Um, well- I actually am-" He gets cut off by a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be. I'll get it." He gets up. I exhale and rest my head on the couch as I hear the knob being turned. I can't see who's there, but it obviously shocks Tobias. "Who is it, Tobias?" The silence is an answer enough. I lift up my head to see a girl standing in the doorway.

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I open the door to be greeted by a person I haven't seen in a while. "Who is it, Tobias?" I hear Tris ask, but I can't seem to find my voice. I am even more shocked when she starts to talk. "Hey, Tobias. It's been a while." Right after I hear this, Tris' arms are around my waist. I still haven't taken my eyes off of the girl in front of me.

"Rebecca?" The word sounds more like a question. I haven't seen her in at least a year. I feel Tris' arms tighten around me, then let go. "Um, hi. I'm Tris, Tobias' girlfriend." She puts an emphasis on girlfriend. Rebecca laughs. "So, you're the famous Stiff." She says with a smirk. I feel Tris' arm yank on mine. I blink, and look down at my feet. "Tris, this is Rebecca." Rebecca walks into our little secret apartment and laughs. "Really, Tobias? That's the introduction I get? Fine, I'll do it myself." She turns and faces Tris. "I'm Rebecca Afshari. I'm Tobias' sister."

**TRIS' POV:**

"I'm Rebecca Afshari. I'm Tobias' sister." The words flow right out of her mouth. She is a brunette, about 5'6'', very curvy, almost looking overweight, but then I realize she's masculine, a Dauntless. Or is she? She is very confident with her words. She has the same facial expressions as Tobias, it is kind of scary. Her eyes are a deep brown. I can see the resemblance. "Sister? Tobias, you, have a sister?" I turn to face him. He looks almost frustrated. Rebecca chimes in again. "If this is a bad time, I can come back later." Tobias' head pops up. "No, no. It's okay, really. Tris," He takes a breath, "Rebecca is my sister. I have known her since I was sixteen. She's a year younger than me." "What's the last name, then?" "Afshari is my mother's last name. I'm from Erudite." Oh, great. A smart- "But I transferred to Dauntless last year for my initiation. I couldn't stand it there." "How are you related if your mother's last name isn't Eaton?" I ask, not really thinking about it. It seemed to have surfaced something, because for a second it flashed in her eyes.

"My father, Marcus Eaton, was going on business trips. He was always and Erudite, and my single mother was high in their social hierarchy. They met up one night, and - yeah, no details really needed." I look from her to Tobias as she is speaking, still in shock as she is telling her story. Tobias' eyes are softening, as he must have heard this story before. "It was a one-time thing, but my mother had gotten pregnant. When he was there for his monthly meeting, my mother pulled him to the side and told him. He was furious, asking how she could be so stupid, and then he hit her." She says as she walks in and sits on the couch. My eyes widen as she says this, as I know Tobias' father's abusive past.

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I have heard Rebecca's story before, when we had first met. We hadn't met before initiation, when I had trained her. In her fear landscape, there was a guy that looked very similar to mine. We started talking, and figured out that we had the same father. I had assumed my father had only abused my mother and I. Rebecca continues, "After I was born, Marcus would stay a couple of days after the meeting to see me. I remember growing up, my mother was always crying. I didn't know why, of course."

Tris and I had both sat on the couch across from her, and I wrap my arms tighter around her waist. She leans her head on my shoulder, and Rebecca continues. "When I was about three, Marcus was very abusive to my mother. I remember going to get my neighbors multiple times because my mother had been knocked unconscious, and he had ran. When I started school, around five, he started hitting me." I hear Tris gasp at this, and I turn to face her. "Wh- Why did he? I-If you don't mind." I hear Rebecca laugh. This is the one thing Rebecca and I have different; she can find something to laugh at in any situation.

"It's fine, really. I had just come home from school. I was skipping, something I had learned from my mom, and I walked in the front door. I was singing, something I also got from my mother. It was not time for Marcus to be in Erudite, so I was shocked when I walked into what was happening." She looks away for a minute, almost as if she was trying to re-image that day. "My mother was lying on the floor, crying. Marcus had a bat raised above his head. He was screaming. I couldn't move, because I was just that shocked. He hadn't heard me come in, I thought, 'Hey, maybe I could run upstairs and hide.'" I wince. I know what it's like. Thinking you can run away, but you can't. You try and say something, but he just shuts you up with a belt, or in her case, a bat.

"But, it didn't work. He came up in my room and started yelling. He never yelled at me before. I knew I was in trouble. When he hit me for the first time, I felt vulnerable. I had never liked that feeling, not being strong. He defeated me. I was angry. I never wanted to feel like that again. So, when I was 13, I started secretly physically training." I have never heard this before. I am both relieved and shocked she is so open with Tris around. I guess it doesn't take much to earn Rebecca's trust.

"Why did you start at 13? Were you ever caught?" Tris asks. "Well, I was only caught once, and I said it was for a research lab I was working on for school. They will basically let you do anything if you say it is for 'research' or 'an experiment'. And as for my age, well, that's a different story." She sighed and stood up.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. We'll talk later, ok?" Tris got up. "No, it's fine. You weren't interrupting anything. It was really nice meeting you." And with that, she walked to the door and left, leaving what happened up to now a mystery.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? Who likes Rebecca? Her arrival is leading up to something pretty big:) You are going to know more of her story and why it is so important later. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I should be updating more regularly, maybe once a week? I'll try:) Exams are coming around the corner!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, guys. I'm back. I bet some of you thought I died, but no. I am very well alive. I have been sick, my brother's baby was born- It's been a crazy few weeks. And if it wasn't crazy enough, I have winter guard tryouts starting Monday. And if I make high school (8th graders can), I will have no free time, whatsoever. So, we'll see how that goes.**

**Btws, I don't own Divergent, nor will I ever. Unless I somehow miraculously turn into Veronica Roth. Ok. I'm Done**.

_**Ch. 8 - Back To Work**_

**TRIS' POV**

The rest of the week was uneventful, mostly kissing and watching movies. It was a nice, relaxing week. We had woke up early to finish packing to go back to our apartments. Tobias comes into the bedroom while I'm bending over the table to unplug my phone charger. "Whatcha doing?" He says, sneaking up behind me while he puts his hands on my waist. I still haven't really gotten the jumpiness out of me ever since the incident with the chasm. He just laughs. I straighten myself while Tobias' hands are still on my hips and he is behind me. I feel his breath on my neck. During this past week, Tobias has found a plethora of different things I like; nibbling my ear, that sweet spot on my neck.

We walk back to the Chasm after we get packed, hand in hand. The rushing sound of water and the loud voices fill the air. "It was so much quieter down there. Peaceful." I nod in agreement and we make our way back to our apartments. As I turn down my hallway, Tobias calls out. "Wait! Tris, can I, ask you something?" He mumbles. I nod, waiting for him to continue. "Would you wa" He stutters. I can tell he's nervous, so I don't want to push him. "You know what? This is crazy." I raise my eyebrows, confused. What is he talking about? He almost- Tobias interrupts my thoughts by grabbing me around the waist, in the middle of the hallway, leans down so our foreheads are touching, looks into my eyes and asks, "Wanna move in?"

**TOBIAS' POV:**

"Wanna move in?" I don't know what came over me, but here we are, in the middle of my girlfriend's hallway, asking the girl I love to move in with me. "I know, this is very sudden. You don't even have to answer me right now. Just, think about, ok?" Her eyes are still questioning, still has a look of shock. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe this was a bad idea. Just as I was about to take it back, she smiles. "I would love to move in with you." I let out a breath I wasn't aware that I was holding in.

We usually have new members doubled up in rooms, and Tris hasn't found out who her roommate is yet. We walk to her door, and she digs in her bag to find her keys.

"You know, you should really clean that out. It's a mess." She shoots me a look back. I just laugh, and she goes back to searching for her keys. What seems like a year later, she finds them and opens the door.

The room looks similar to mine; a small living space, there is a small kitchen, with a table and two chairs. To my right, a wide door leads to the bathroom, and to my left, another door that leads to the bedroom. We walk in and she walks into the bedroom. I plop down on the couch, not following her. She spends a couple of minutes in there; I can tell she's thinking. I hear the bed speak, and the door closes. I hear her purse dropping on the floor, and her shoes being kicked off. The rules say the new members have to live in their apartments for two weeks. She could always leave some of her clothes hear until the two weeks. Her roommate will cover for her.

About fifteen minutes later, I hear the door open. I sit up, and Tris walks out. She walks over to the couch and sits down next to me. "How are we gonna find Christina? She's been gone for two weeks now. I'm starting to get worried." I think about it. She is always looking out for other people; I admire that about her. "Well, let's see. She can't be anywhere in Dauntless. She's from Candor, right? Well, maybe she went to see her family. We could start there." She nods her head. "I guess your right. We have to start somewhere. Maybe we should go talk to Will. Maybe he has an idea."

**WILL'S POV:**

It's been a week. A week since I've seen or heard from Chris. I haven't slept, I haven't eaten. I'm going to Candor tonight. I made that decision yesterday. I have to try again. I have been searching everywhere in Dauntless, so I decided to go to Candor first. As I was making my fourth cup of coffee today, there is a knock at the door. I haven't had any human contact in a week, and I have no idea who it is. I open the door, and see Tobias and Tris. "Hey, Will. Can we talk?" Tris says quietly. I have no idea where they've been for the past week, not even caring that her best friend has gone missing. "Um, yeah, sure." I move out of the doorway, and they both walk in, holding hands. I quickly fume with jealousy; Chris and I would be doing that if she were here. They sit down at the table and I grab my cup, taking a seat with them.

"So, what's up?" I say, trying to sound casual. Tris looks at Tobias, and he nods slightly. This seems to give her confidence, and she speaks up. "Tobias and I are leaving for Candor tomorrow. We want to look for Christina." I look up at her, and she perseverance in her eyes. She was serious about this. I laugh slightly, looking down at my cup. "Well, I guess great minds think alike, huh?"

When I look up, they both wear very confused expressions. I clear my throat.

"I was going to go to Candor, too. As you can probably tell, I haven't been able to do anything. I can't sleep, eat; it's eating me alive. I keep thinking, 'Is she ok?', "Is the baby ok?'. I mean, for all we know, she could be in the hospital in Erudite! I just can't-" "Will! Stop psyching yourself out. She's fine; she's a big girl. Besides, she won't do anything stupid when she's going to have a child. She's not that selfish. She wouldn't do that to you." Tris interrupts me. I think about this; I know she's right. She wouldn't do that to me. "Yeah, you're right." I admit. "So, when are we leaving?"

**A/N: There you go. Chapter 8. I will continue writing since I have family up and I have to sleep on the couch downstairs. I hopefully will be able to get enough inspiration to write more. I feel like I kind of abandoned the whole "Christina/Will-Runaway" situation, so it's back. I think the next chapter will be them searching for Christina, and Christina finding the woman she was looking for. I hope that gives you guys some encouragement to read. Look out very soon for it!:) Until then, Read and Review!**  
** Or else.**

**Just kidding.**  
** That was an empty threat.**

**I love each and every one of you.**

**Ok, bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry guys. I have been sick for the past like, decade. I am currently breaking a fever which I am like, about ready to combust of heat. Yea. Anyways, I am so glad everyone's liking this, and this Chapter we get back to Christina. For the story line, initiation is going to be longer than 3-4 weeks. Like, 8-10. Thanks. You'll understand. So, enjoy this.:)**

**Chapter 9: Back Home- Where is It?**

**CHRISTINA'S POV:**

I walk into a blue office. When Will and I first met, we used to talk about our family a lot. Will told me that his sister, Cara, stayed in Erudite. I am not sure about her position but I know she is high up on the social hierarchy. Her office is white, with blue accessories; blue lamp, blue chairs, blue rug. You know when someone's important when the have their own receptionist. "Go on in, Ms Leonardo will be with you momentarily." I thank her, and open the bright blue door. As I sit down, the door opens and a woman in her mid-twenties walks in. Her professional style makes her look older, though. I recognize her dirty-blonde hair, similar to Will's. Her eyes are a dark green, and her height could be intimidating. She sits down behind the tall desk and takes off her glasses.

"Hello, my name is Cara Leonardo, head of the Education Center for the factions. My receptionist said you were a Dauntless transfer. May I ask what brings you to Erudite, in my office?" She sounds professional, unlike her brother, who has never been serious since I've known him. "Um, yes. I am Christina Williams. I am actually not here to talk about learning, but something a bit more, personal." This brings a confused look on her face. "Personal? How so?" I had no idea where I was going with this. "Your brother, Will, as you probably know, transferred to Dauntless." The mention of Will caught her attention. "Will? It feels like I haven't seen him in forever. Do you know how he is doing? Is he a member?" Cara leans in. She looks concerned for her brother.

"He's fine - great actually. He finished 6th in initiation, so he is a member." I say. Her gaze travels to the wall behind me. "Wow. My brother - a Dauntless. This may be weird, but do you know if he is seeing anyone?" It is like she read my mind. "That is actually what I came to talk to you about. Will always talks great things about you; strong, independent, intelligent. Will and I have been dating since initiation, and I need some advice." She returns back to me, questioning. "On?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

She looks at me for a minute, and I can't tell by her facial expressions what she's thinking. Her mouth is agape, her eyes staring right at me. After what seems like forever, she finally manages to speak. "Is- is it his?" I am almost shocked that she would accuse me of sleeping with someone other than him. "Yes, it is." She takes a big sigh, out of what I think is relief. "How far along are you?" "Well, I haven't been to an actual doctor, but I am guessing about six or seven weeks." She nods, and I can tell she's thinking up a plan, explanation, advice, something. "Ok. Does he know?" I nod. "What was his reaction? Knowing what happened, I don't expect it too be very pleasant." I think about what he had told me earlier; about him being a mistake. "He wasn't too thrilled about it, but then got used to the idea. I had to get away for awhile though." She nods. "Did he ever tell you the story? About our mom?" I nod my head in response. "I am glad he is taking it so well, considering all that. Have you been experiencing any pain, nausea?" I shake my head. "Not much, actually. I've only gotten sick once or twice." She had become a doctor examining her patient. "Well, since your here, the medical building is right next door. I could do a check up if you would like?" I nod. I already see the attitude resemblance between her and Will.

**TRIS' POV:**

We traveled to Candor with Tobias and Will. As soon as we got off the train, Will's phone went off. Will? This is your sister, Cara. I just met your girlfriend, Christina, is it? She is safe, but in the Erudite Hospital. She is being examined by a doctor now. You should come get her.

Will read us the text aloud, and we all looked shocked. "What is she doing in Erudite?" "I don't know, but that's where we're going."  
We get back on the train, and start towards Erudite. It will take until morning to get there, so I make myself comfortable against Tobias. It was getting dark outside, and my eyelids were getting heavy. The last thing I remember is Tobias kissing my temple.

When I wake up, I see Will pacing back and forth. "Will, calm down. Your sister said it, she's fine." The train stops. "See, we're here. She's right there." I haven't even finished the sentence when I see Will jump out of the train and start running. I can't help but smile. That boy is head over heels for her. He's got it bad. Tobias must read my mind because he looks at me and we both start laughing. He pulls me up and I lose my balance and lean against him. His arms wrap around my waist and I look up at his face. My hands instinctively go around his neck and pull him closer. Our lips meet for the first time for too long, and lasts too short. He pulls his lips away, and leans his forehead onto mine. "We should probably get going, or we might end up in Amity." I laugh and lean in so our lips touch again.

The train starts to move, so I pull away, grab his hand, and run towards the door. We jump off of the train, landing in a patch of grass. We both lay there, laughing.

I sit up. "How do you think Eric and the others are going to react when we come back?" He sits up slowly and sighs. "I don't know that. I guess we didn't really think about that." I shrug. What can they really do to us?  
We meet up with Will at the hospital. He looks like a nervous wreck, as he probably hasn't seen her yet. I walk over to him, and when he turns to face me, his eyes light up. At first I'm confused, but then I follow his gaze which isn't set on me, but on the person behind me.

"Cara!"

**A/N: Well, I officially went to the doctor's and he said I probably have some type of Bronchitis (Ain't Nobody Got Time For That;) ). I am getting better, and CHRISTMAS BREAK IS HEADING OUR WAY SOON. But, on a serious note, ever since the Connecticut shooting, there have been threats all around. A nearby school had a student armed (I think he was) and the police sent everyone home and they didn't go to school. There have been rumors at my school about a potential shooting on Friday (go figure) during last period assembly. It's stressful, and the school has even involved the police. Several kids were taken out of school today, for what reason I am not positive. I hope every one of you is safe, and continues to stay safe. I cannot thank you enough for your support and feedback. I will try to work excessively hard on this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry, I had to go MIA for awhile. But, I'm BACK. And I no longer have the worst case of writer's block. I started this forever ago, but could not figure out where I wanted this chapter to go. There is a little Tris/Tobias action, not heavy but... Fun;) I was actually writing it during school; that was akaward. Anyway, enjoy chapter 10! (I wanted to make this longer for you guys:) )**

**_Chapter 10: On the Same Page_**

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I immediately notice the expression change from Will when he sees his sister. He runs up to her, enveloping her in a hug. They haven't seen each other since the Choosing Ceremony. They stay like that for a minute, and Tris walks to me.

"Who is that?" I guess she never has heard the story of Will. "That's Cara, Will's sister. She's older than all of us. Heard she's been in the education department." I see Tris nodding her head, looking at them. I don't know much, but I know she has a brother that switched factions when everyone thought he would stay. I know what that feels like.

"Miss Leonardo? Miss Williams is all done." A young-looking nurse says. She disappears into the room after motioning for Will and Cara to follow her. Tris and I stay out, deciding that this was something they had to do.

I pull on Tris' hand as I sit down on the chair; pulling her with me. We've been together almost three months. I have been thinking about doing something special for her. Of course, she will deny that she wants anything big, but when I see her face light up, it's all I want.

Tris sits on my lap in the waiting area. She leans her head against mine, and I kiss her temple. An older woman walks by us. "You two are such a cute couple." Tris smiles and thanks her. "How far along are you?" Tris instantly sits up, almost falling. "Oh, no. I'm not - no. We're just - here for a friend. Yea, I'm not - no." She spills out. The lady apologizes and walks off. She leans back and I raise my eyebrows at her. She scowls at me and I laugh. "May I ask, what is so funny?" She asks in a sarcastic voice. I just shake my head, still laughing. Though we are far away from even thinking about kids, it's still cute to see her get all worked up.

A few minutes after the encounter, I see Will walk back out. His expression is somewhere between shocked, proud, and the happiest guy in the world. "So, how'd it go?"

**WILL'S POV:**

I am the happiest person on the planet that has ever existed. Christina had her first doctor's appointment, and they used a sonogram and we got to see our baby. She isn't very far along, so we don't know the gender, though Christina is thinking she may not want to. I walk out of the doctor's room with another appointment in four weeks, my amazing girlfriend, my sister, and my soon-to-be child.

"So, how'd it go?" Tobias asks with a smirk. He has always been good reading expressions. Tris is sitting on his lap, and they look so happy and peaceful. I wonder if this is how Christina and I look to them.

"Amazing. I have another appointment in a couple of weeks to see the baby's progress. The doctor says I'm seven and a half weeks along, so she should be born around the middle of July." Middle of July. I will just be turning seventeen. The reality is sinking in. I am going to be in charge of a human being. I can barely manage taking care of myself. This will be interesting.

**TOBIAS' POV:**

We leave the doctor's and get back on the train. It's about a two hour ride back to Dauntless. There are two carts when we get there, and before I notice, Christina and Will are in the first. I turn to Tris, who just shrugs. We quickly hop on the second cart. I look around when I first land, making sure there is no one else. Not many people travel outside of their faction, and if they do, they take a car.

When I see no one in here, I turn to Tris. She is sitting on the edge, her feet dangling and her hair blowing. She looks stunning, peaceful. I walk towards where she is sitting and wrap my arms around her waist tightly, so if she was startled, she wouldn't fall. She sighs into me and I rest my chin on her head. We sit there for who knows how long, just watching the passing scenery.

After a while, I feel her neck turn and her lips connect with my wrist. I smile, even though she can't see. Tris turns and trails kisses all the way up my arm. This girl is going to drive me to insanity. Before she can start on my neck, and dip down and our lips connect. The kiss is innocent, at first. She hooks her hands around my neck, playing with the hairs at my neck. I am always very aware of what we are doing, because I never want to push her too far.

I take a chance and brush my tongue along her lips, and she immediately opens her mouth. Since I am still standing, and pull her up with me, her legs wrapping around my waist. I break our lips and move down her neck so I can see where I'm going. I sit down on a bench, connecting our lips back together.

**TRIS' POV:**

He sits down, and our lips connect again. I let out an involuntary moan when starts to kiss behind my ear. A shiver is sent down my spine and its then I realize I am straddling his waist. He starts to suck and nip at my neck, causing me to moan. I feel a poke on my thigh, and not even thinking what it is, I move my hand in that direction. It takes me about a second from almost touching it to realize that's him. Of course, Tobias doesn't notice my almost-touch.

We have been so caught up in our make-out session, we don't even realize the train stopping until the conductor spoke over the loud speaker. "This is the last stop, get off or you're stuck in here." Tobias leans his forehead on mine and chuckles. "I guess that's us." We jump off and realize it's way past time we were supposed to get here. It's dark now, the moon is out and the stars are visible. I take Tobias' hand and we walk down towards his apartment passing through all of Dauntless. I finally make it back to his, our, room and I am bouncing off my heels.

He finally takes out his keys and unlocks the door. I run into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I hear Tobias laugh, probably at me. I splash water on my face, needing to rehydrate after this long day. I walk back out, and I go to make some tea. I feel his arms wrap around me as I reach up for a cup. He starts to kiss my neck, and I feel like this is going to be a long night.

**A/N: Well, didn't that suck. Bad. I'm sorry, more of a filler. But, any guesses what the next chapter is going to be about? I will try my hardest. I promise. Please review. I love you guys! :)**


	11. UPDATE Q?

Hey guys! So this isn't an update, sorry.

BUT! I am back. I have been having a really hard time at the moment, with life, and sports, but I have moved on from that and am ready to start a new chapter. (hehe, get it?)

SO. I am planning on writing around 3,000-5,000 words and uploading it by tonight/tomorrow morning. Would you guys want three chapters, or one mega-super-long chapter?

Please comment, I love reading them.

I hope you all have a wonderful night/day/morning/evening.

:)


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I will be doing three chapters, sorry for all of those who wanted a longer one. I like it separated. So, here is the first part.**

**_Chapter Eleven: Three Months Gone By_**

**TRIS' POV:**

_THREE MONTHS LATER_

I wake up, with Tobias' arm wrapped around me. The soft snore in my ear is so comforting that I drift back to sleep.

When I wake again, the spot where Tobias usually sleeps is empty. I feel around for him, but I find nothing. I groan, sitting up. I walk to the kitchen, and grab a mug. I see still no Tobias. I give up looking.

It has been an uneventful three months. Christina is becoming very moody, Tobias is working all the time, and I have had nothing better to do then go to the shooting ranges. Will often comes with me to escape Christina, though hasn't lately because neither of them have been getting any sleep. I honestly don't want to know why.

I have been sitting on the couch for twenty minutes now, waiting for Tobias. The Choosing Ceremony was in three days, and I get to train the initiates this year along with Tobias, Will, Eric, and Peter. Yes, Peter.

Peter has been buddy-buddy with Eric, and has made his way to initiation training. So, that will be interesting.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening. I don't bother to look up, knowing it's Tobias.

"You ok there, Tris? How long have you been staring at the wall?" Tobias asks, shaking me.

"Stop shaking me, I'm not dead. I've just been thinking."

Tobias comes and sits beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders and resting his head on them.  
"What are you thinking about? Me, and my awe-struck features? My amazing personality? My-"

"Will you just stop? Why are you in such a good mood this morning, anyway?" He has been acting like this for the past week, and I still have no idea as to why.

"Because I get to hang out with only the toughest girl in Dauntless." Tobias says, looking up at me with a guilty-looking smile.

"What rule did you break this time?"

"Oh, nothing. Unless taking your girlfriend who you love out for a surprise date is against the rules."

He grabs my hand and pulls me up. I don't bother to ask, since I know he's not going to tell me. We haven't been on a date in almost a month, so I am excited to see where we are going.

**TOBIAS' POV:**

So, today I am taking Tris to a special place. She will probably not be very happy with me, but this is something I need to do.

I need to take her here.

We hop onto the train, and I sit down. She comes and sits next to me, leaning against me. We both look at the rising sun.  
This is what I love; no talking, no kissing, just these intimate moments like this. I feel closer to her then ever, and I feel like I love her more then ever.

"When was the last time I told you I love you?" I asked randomly.

"Yesterday, I think. Why?"

"I love you."

I can see her smile and I know I want to be with this girl for the rest of my life.

**WILL'S POV:**

I am going to go crazy.

It's been three months, and this pregnancy has not been easy on Christina. But if it's hard on her, it's hard on me.

I have made so many late-night runs for weird cravings; her most recent one, peanut butter and potato chips. Trust me, you get weird looks when you are buying that at the store at two thirty in the morning. But, hey, it will be so worth it.

We have both been generally happy about the baby. We still have no idea about names; we still don't know if it's a girl or boy. I have been busy getting ready for the baby, since Christina is just over five months.

"WILL!"

I groan. Christina has either been yelling at me for food, or because she is in pain. We barely just talk anymore.

"Coming!"  
I walk into her room. She is sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball. She is surrounded in tissues. I clear a path of tissues to where she is sitting and hug her. She rests her head on my shoulder and starts crying. She has been having a lot of mood swings lately, but I am going to be ready for each and every one of them.

**ERIC'S POV:**

The only way to get to Tris is to get through Tobias. The only way to get through Tobias is through his sister.  
So that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I am in one of the Dauntless bars, and I see Rebecca on the dance floor. She is dancing, not grinding, which makes me rethink my plan. This isn't going to be easy, but I always like a challenge.

The bartender sets three shots in front of me, which I down in a second. I stumble over to the dance floor, and search for Rebecca. She wasn't hard to spot, her striking features and outgoing personality. She doesn't have a drink in her hand, which signals she is probably not drunk.

I go up behind her, and wrap one arm around her waist. It's time to turn on the charm.

"Well, hello there, beautiful."

I hear her scoff. She turns around to face me.

"Eric? What do you want?" I internally laugh. She is so stubborn.

"I just want to talk. I haven't been able to talk to anyone lately. Can I buy you a drink?"

She shakes her head, but smiles. "Thanks, but I don't drink. It's something I've never done." A Dauntless who doesn't drink? Unheard of...

"Listen, it's really loud in here. Why don't we go back to my room, just to talk? Nothing more." I smile, knowing she won't resist.

"I'm not sure, I think I'll just go back to my place. Thanks, though!" She smiles and turns to walk away. But I grab her wrist.

"Please, Rebecca. I am begging you. Please."

She groans, then smiles.

"Fine, let's go."  
I knew I had her then.

**A/N: Ah! Here is the first part. Next will probably be up tomorrow. I will be going through some recent comments and replying to them, so if you want to ask/comment on anything, you can either leave a comment or PM me! I will try to get back as soon as I can! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. I love you all:)**


End file.
